Seductive Segue
by Kaijuju
Summary: Seducing your way into getting what you want with your lover is always the best plan. Well, for Sakura, that is.


Summary: If you want it, you gotta plot it. Or just seduce your way in to it.

Sakura and Syaoran will forever be my OTP! Hahaha. I just love these two so much!

Disclaimer: CCS and its character are not mine.

One-Shot: Seductive Segue

* * *

><p><em>x.<em>

Sakura sighed for the _n_th time.

_How the hell am I going to tell him that I have to do a photo shoot outside of Japan? _

Being an in demand model sure is tiring. Yes, it does have it perks like the most obvious one: you're insanely popular and your presence never comes out of the limelight, two: top of the chain clothing brands are killing off each other just so they could book a photo shoot with you or make you model their brand, and three: you get free stuffs and people will always adore you, but that depends if you are the Sakura Kinomoto.

Being a model is one thing but being the fiancee of a hot shot mafia boss is another. It is no secret to the media and the people that the model that they adore is already engaged and to be married soon, but to whom exactly? That they didn't know. Every time the media ambushes Sakura in the red carpet or just anywhere to ask her who her secret man is, the model remained mum and just responds by smiling. They tried questioning her manager, but he too, never answers the question. People tried searching the internet and some even tried to stalk the model once, but alas, their efforts are always wasted because no one can find anything in the internet that would eventually lead to finding out who Sakura is dating. Even the stalking backfired because there was once when they thought they were following Sakura but ended up following a group of people belonging to a mafia.

Sakura smiled at herself thinking about her very overprotective fiancee. They met through Mei Lin. Mei Lin was and still one of Sakura's best friend in college. They met at a fashion show conducted by the fashion students. They instantly hit it off because of the similarities they share - one of which is fashion and their love for Tomoyo's creations.

One day, Mei Lin invited Sakura to clubbing with her cousins. She was introduced to Syaoran, Eriol, Ren, and Taki. At first, she was nervous because she wasn't used to the club scene and she really didn't know what to do. One by one the guys stood to dance and party except for one - Syaoran. The guy didn't spare her any glance. Sakura observed the guy and instantly found him funny because he was glaring at a glass of scotch like it was going to fight back. She laughed. He looked. And she introduced herself. And she just started to talk because that's what she's good at - talking with people. That's how she met and became good friends with Mei Lin, after all. He never said anything but she knew that he genuinely listened to her stories. The next thing she knew, the stoic Syaoran offered to give her a ride home and asked for her number. The next day, he called her, mostly to ask what she's been up to. And it became a daily routine. It was usually her doing the talking, but there are times when Syaoran would talk, too. During that time, Mei Lin was already hinting that her cousin was so in love with Sakura and Sakura too, was falling for Syaoran, but the two are oblivious about their feelings. With the plotting of Mei Lin and Tomoyo, one thing led to another. And to date, the couple are now engaged to be married in a few months.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by Mei Lin.

"Hell will break loose if my cousin finds out, Sakura" Mei Lin commented, sitting at the table, reading the latest magazine while munching on some macaroons.

"I know. What should I do? I can't not do this shoot. I signed the contract months ago. And he's a good friend of mine."

"And he'll sulk."

"I know."

"Well, you have to do something. He won't allow you to go outside Japan, with what's happening and all." Mei Lin's face morphed into that of disgust. "And he's impossible to handle when he sulks. You're the only one who can break through that cold attitude of Syao."

Sakura sighed for the _n_th time. "I guess I'll just have to make him say yes."

Mei Lin's eye brows arched in question. "What are you going to do?"

The model twirled her index finger into her hair _flirtily_ and smiled evilly at Mei Lin. "Well, what do you do when you want Jin at your beck and call?"

Mei Lin's lips slowly quirked upward, forming a mischievous smile. She rose her macaroon and gestured a toast to  
>Sakura. "You go, girl!" <p>

* * *

><p><em>xx.<em>

Syaoran was dog-tired. He had to go to Xing to resolve a problem with the legality of their car racing business.

Being a mafia boss is tiring and demanding. There are things he hated in being a mafia boss and one of which is that he has deal with people who likes to kiss ass so that they'll be in his good graces. _Tch. As if I can't see their true intentions. _But putting that aside, being a mafia boss also have its fair share of perks like one: you get to have subordinates whom he can order as he pleases and two: you're rich (well, he really is rich to begin with since most of his riches were inherited from his ancestors) and three: you get to have an adorable model as your fiancee, but the third one depends if you're the Syaoran Li.

Being the fiancee of a famous model is a pain in the ass even before they were even engaged. Syaoran has to deal with the fact that he isn't allowed to announce to the world his undying love for Sakura because then all of the people that holds a grudge with him and the Li family will most likely target Sakura to get back at him. He also had to hire a very talented and intellectual hacker to delete any information that will hint his relationship with Sakura in the internet. Let's just say that he also asked this guy to delete all of Sakura's picture from the internet and any website dedicated to Sakura. He also has to contain himself from personally threatening all the guys that shows interest in his fiancee. And that's a lot of guys.

Syaoran smiled thinking about his fiancee. They met because his cousin, Mei Lin, brought Sakura at one of the clubs that his father owned. She was beautiful, he thought but he had no time to think about her since he was having a bad time that day. It was that day when his father told him that he was going to have to assume the position of being the mafia boss in a few months. He shouldn't be surprised at this news because he was the only son and it is in tradition that the son should continue the family business. But he thinks that being a boss at his age was too soon. He wanted to enjoy his youth and make the most out of it. He was sulking. And glaring hard at the glass, thinking that by doing that, all his problems would vanish.

That's when he heard her melodic laugh. He looked at her, enchanted by her voice. She introduced herself and continued talking animatedly. He just listened and looked at her, appreciating her beauty. He realized that as he listened to her, he no longer thinks about his problems. He offered her a ride home and during the ride, she kept talking and he listened. He asked for her number and he started calling her day after day. He can't quite explain it, but a day never passes in which he doesn't call her. His cousins were pestering him about making her his girlfriend since he was so whipped. But he ignored them. That was the time when his meddlesome of cousin, Mei Lin, and Sakura's know-it-all cousin, Tomoyo, started plotting to bring them closer together. He can't say that he wasn't grateful but he didn't need any help since he really was planning on pursuing Sakura the moment he met her at the club.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the shower turn off. Odd. He's sure that everyone in here respects his privacy; they all know that he doesn't like anyone coming in his room. He frowned, ready to yell at whoever dared enter his room and invade his privacy. He strode towards his bathroom and was about to yank it open when suddenly - it opened, revealing the slender silhouette he's all too familiar with, surrounded by the mist from his shower.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's face registered that of a surprise. "Syao?" She then thought of her plan and decided to get through with it. _Let's get this over with_, she thought.

Aware that she's only sporting a thin towel, she hugged Syaoran with all her might, making sure to press her body provocatively to him. _I hope this works, Mei._

He groaned, feeling her soft breasts press against his hard chest. She smiled to herself.

"Sakura, baby, don't you have a photo shoot or something? I thought you'll be at your place today?" he asked, unconsciously snaking his arms around her small waist.

She looked up at him and pouted. "You don't want me here?"

"No. I just thought that-" His words were cut when Sakura kissed her hard. He groaned for the second time. Who is he to deny such a gorgeous creature? He returned the kiss passionately, quickly overpowering Sakura. They stopped, panting hard.

"I missed you" she said, her eyes dark with lust.

Smirking, he lifted her up. Her legs automatically going around his waist. "I missed you too." He said, kissing and nipping her creamy white neck.

He walked towards his bed, laying Sakura gently on it and him on top of her. He was startled when his girlfriend rolled them over, making her sit astride him. He rested his hands on her hips, caressing it.

"You're quite aggressive today. What's gotten into you?"

She caressed his face lovingly. "I just missed you badly. You were gone for two days. No call. At all." She glared at him.

He chuckled, pulling her face closer to him. "The other guys too didn't call their women. We need to concentrate on the business and not be distracted by other things." He was going to kiss her when Sakura jerked her head away angrily.

"So, I'm a distraction?" She questioned him. "Me, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo..." she continued to state names of the girls.

Syaoran sat up and kissed her, shutting her up. She made an attempt to pull away, but his hold on her was strong. She immediately gave in. Syaoran kissed her neck, the spot below her ear, her throat. He continued to kiss her collar bone all the way to her clavicle, he stopped when the body part he was about to kiss was covered by a white cotton linen. He looked straight into her hooded eyes, smirking. He then stripped her off her towel, revealing the body most men would die to have a look at. He frowned. _Over my dead body_, he thought darkly. _She's mine_. He rolled them over, so he'll be on top of her.

Her chest was heaving up and down. Stilling, she remembered her objective for tonight.

Syaoran chuckled. "Done already?"

She frowned, sitting up, she took his head and held it gently. "No, Syao. Let me do the work tonight."

He raised one of his thick brown eye brows.

She smiled shyly. "I know that you're tired."

He caressed her face, running his knuckles on her smooth cheek. He then made a gesture of submission and found himself lying on the bed on his back.

Straddling him, she leaned closer, giving him a chaste kiss. "So, what did you achieve by going to the business trip." She kissed his jaw, then his ear. "Tell me."

He groaned. "Well, nothing, actually..." closing his eyes in appreciation of what she's doing to him.

She started unbuttoning his dark green dress shirt, all the while kissing his chest area- a body part she slowly uncovers.

"... they need to clear up some legality issues."

Sakura rubbed herself against his hardening member. "Hmm?"

He hissed. "Damn, woman. I'm gonna come if you don't stop with your teasing." He sat up, taking off his dress shirt. "I  
>don't like that. I want to be inside of you. Now."<p>

She pushed him gently onto the bed. "Patience, my wolf. And let me make you feel good."

She kissed him again, going south. And Syaoran can't help but close his eyes and groan at the sensation he's feeling.

When she started unbuckling his belt, Sakura started to proceed with her plan. "Syao, I have a photo shoot that I really, really want to do..."

She unbuttoned his pants, unzipping it. "It's on the day after tomorrow..."

He lifted his hips up so Sakura can pull his pants down and off of him. Eyes still closed, he said, "Bring with you Zhang and Choi."

She rolled her eyes at his bossiness. "Okay." She palmed him and felt his hardness, growing even harder as she rubbed it slowly.

Opening his eyes, he grabbed her wrist. "Dammit, Sakura. If you don't start now, I swear I'll take you and I won't be gentle!"

She smiled seductively. "Okay, okay!" Pulling his black boxers down, he sprang free. Her eyes widened, still not used to Syaoran's 'little wolf' - a term she uses to refer to her fiancee's manliness. They made love countless of time and yet she's still amazed at how big his 'little wolf' is.

"Like what you see?" He smiled proudly.

Eyes dark from lust and desire, she replied, "Very."

Abruptly, Sakura licked Syaoran's little wolf slowly, licking the tip of it and the small amount of cum that has already started coming out from it, making Syaoran hiss in pleasure.

She put it in her mouth and started sucking, hard. In less than a minute, he came in her mouth, hissing her name.

She shrieked when Syaoran grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up to kiss her. She then noticed that she's already on her back; her hands above her head held by his right hand.

"My turn," he said, grinning at her _wolfishly_.

Her excitement took a hike at the current look he's giving her and she can't help to rub herself against his hardening 'thing'.

He shook his head, silently telling her that it's his turn to savor her. Syaoran started his torture by inserting his middle finger inside her; she groaned. He added another finger and continued his torture.

"By the way, where is your photo shoot going to be?" He asked as he kissed and sucked one of her nipples.

She moaned. "... it's not far from here."

"Where exactly?" He demanded.

He increased the speed of his fingers thrusting it in and out of her.

"Ngh..."

"Where?"

"RiodeJaneiro," she screamed, as she came.

Syaoran frowned. _Rio de Janeiro?_ "No."

Sakura, still panting from her sweet release, asked him. "What?"

He positioned his member at her entrance, rubbing it against her to entice her more. "I said, no. It's outside of Japan.  
>Not safe."<p>

He was about to enter her when she pulled herself up, denying him entrance. He groaned in frustration. "What the hell, Sakura?"

She was still recovering from a sweet euphoria but she instantly sat up, her brows furrowed in confusion and frustration, as well. "You said yes. You said I should bring with me Zhang and Choi!"

He blinked in surprise. _Oh so this is what's it all about. _Syaoran ran his hand through his thick and unruly dark brown hair.

"That was when I didn't know of the place. Can we argue later? I want you. Now!"

Sakura wanted to strangle him because of his bossiness, but chose to placate him into letting her go to the photo shoot. She kissed him.

"Please let me go there. If I cancelled, the company will sue me."

He kissed her back. "Then. I. Will. Fuck. Their. Lives" he said at each kiss.

"But Syaoran, the company owner is a good friend of mine. I made a promise to be their model." She said, running her hands up and down his upper arm..

"No fucking way. It's dangerous for you to go outside Japan."

He was surprised that despite them talking, he was still aroused. _Maybe it's the argument, _he thought. He was startled when Sakura pushed him off of her. She stood up, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm not having sex with you until you allow me to go." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"I said no and it's final. I want you safe here. Just do the shoot here in Japan."

"It's already set - the contract and all. They even paid me in advance!"

Syaoran sat up. "I'll pay them back. Three times the amount!"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "I shouldn't even ask permission from you, you know. This is my life. I'll do what I want to do."

He smirked. "I said no. I'm your fiancee and right now you're not being a good fiancee," he said, pointing at his 'thing'.

_The nerve! _"NO! I will not have it your way unless you say 'yes'. And even if you say 'no', I'll still go."

Syaoran sighed. "Look, baby, can we make love already and continue this argument after. I'm starting to get frustrated here."

"No. Fucking. Way." She said, grabbing the bathrobe hanging on the back of the chair.

"Where are you going? Sakura!"

"Away from you and your impossible bossiness and nonsense over-protectiveness!" she screeched, slamming the door behind her.

Syaoran blinked. His eyes wide as saucers. "What the fuck did just happened?"

He looked at his 'thing', still aroused. _Guess I'm going to need a very cold sho- Oh hell no!_ Knowing Sakura, she would probably take some time to chill and think, and he's okay with that. But her thinking usually takes up to two days and he's an impatient man and he hadn't been intimate with his Sakura for the last two days. Yes, he's greedy and insatiable. _And now I'm talking to myself._

* * *

><p><em>xxx.<em>

Knowing that his Sakura will leave his place, the mafia boss wasted no time in putting on his clothes back as he rushed outside of his room to look for his very unbelievable, unreasonable, but gorgeoues beyond all reason fiancee. He fished out his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. "Maki. Where are you? I need you to jam Sakura's car now. She's headed there. Okay."

He was feeling a lot of emotions right now. Annoyed, mad as hell, and frustrated. Sexually frustrated. _I'll definitely give her a piece of my mind once I find her_.

Passing by the hallway, he saw Ren, his youngest cousin, sitting by the bar. Syaoran approached him.

"Ren, did Sakura go to the garage?" He asked, wanting to confirm his suspicion.

Ren shifted his gaze to his cousin lazily, straw still in his mouth, he answered, "Yeah, she was dashing off to the garage. Did you two have a fight?"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I think it was Mei." With a look that says 'duh', he added. "Of course it was Sakura - long legs, small waist, creamy white skin, short bouncy light brown hair, alluring green ey-"

Syaoran glared at him and made a 'stop' gesture using his right hand. "I think I know what my fiancee looks like. I don't need you to describe her explicitly," he added, icily.

He shrugged. "Whatever." Ren continued sipping one of his concocted drinks and busily checked his phone.

The mafia boss rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. _Kids these days. I think they need a lesson or two about respecting the adults_.

As he reached the door to the garage, he found Sakura kicking and banging her car while muttering, "Stupid car". He smiled evilly.

"Is that how you treat your car?"

Sakura's head snapped to him. Glaring at him, she pointed accusingly at him.

"You!"

Syaoran raised both his hands as if to surrender. "What?"

"You did something with my car! It was fine when I got here."

He strode towards her as she accused him. When he was standing in front of her, he kissed her chastely.

She blushed and jerked her head away.

"How can I do something with your car when clearly, you left me hanging in my room. And you're the one that got here  
>first." He lifted one of his thick eyebrows.<p>

She blushed again, embarrassed at being so unreasonable.

"Have you calmed down now?" He asked gently, running his right hand up and down her back, soothing her.

"I want to go back to my place."

"Let's talk first."

She frowned and tried to move away from him but Syaoran suddenly locked his hands around her waist. "What's there to talk about? You never listen anyway. You always wanted things your way!"

He kissed her again. She blushed, ignoring the tingling feeling on her stomach.

"Stop kissing me."

He smiled arrogantly. "I'm willing to compromise."

She tilted her head upwards to look into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to allow you to go to your photo shoot if you agree to my conditions."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, I'm still going to go with or without your permission. I have my own life."

Syaoran arched his eyebrow as if daring her to do so. "You do know that if you do that, I'm still going to find a way for it to be cancelled."

"Your such an impossible man! I can't believe I fell for guy who's so possessive, arrogant -"

"I love you."

" - bossy -"

"I love you, Sakura." He said sincerely, his eyes showing the love he has for her. Sakura's heart swelled at that moment. She blinked back her tears.

"I love you, too." She muttered shyly.

"I want you safe because I love you. I want you to be close to me because I love you. I'm overprotective of you because I love you. I'm arrogant and bossy and confident because it's part of me. I'm used to being like that."

She giggled at the last part of his very sweet speech. She touched his cheek. "You're also crazy."

"Crazy for you." He wiggled his eyebrows. He leaned forward so that their noses are touching. Sakura didn't notice that his man was slowly pushing her backward, sandwiching her between him and the door to her car.

"Have you calmed down now?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

He grinned wolfishly, opening the door to her car, he pushed her in, making her squeal with surprise. Before Sakura could sit up, Syaoran was already looming over her, smiling wolfishly down at her. Her eyes went wide as realization hit her. _Oh boy. There's no stopping this little wolf from claiming me._

"Now, I think we should continue what we're doing in my room earlier. One round may not be enough."

_owari._

* * *

><p>Well? Tell me what you think, please? <p>


End file.
